The Life of Deanna Winchester
by CrazyGirl4321
Summary: This is the story of Deanna Winchester a.k.a Fem!Dean in which she falls for an angel and stops the Apocalypse with her baby brother and does and bunch of other badass stuff. A retelling of Supernatural from seasons 4 and ups with Fem!Dean.


Ok this is my first Supernatural Fanfic it's a Fem!Dean/Castiel Fanfic. The story will mostly follow the canon events abut I might add in some original shit if I get around to it so please no flames but any other comments would be greatly appreciated so enjoy the story. I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters they all belong to Eric Kripke.

Deanna woke with a gasp flinging her hands forward to get her bearings only to smack her hands off something hard that she assumed to be wood. Panicking slightly, Dean reached in her coat pocket and pulled out her lighter and flicked it a few times before a little flame jumped from the lighter and gave Dean a bit of light. The small part of Dean that was claustrophobic went into overdrive as she realized she was in a tiny wooden box. She pushed at the top of the box and took a few calming breathes before she started hitting and punching until it cracked.

She dug her hands into the cracks in the board and pulled until the board broke apart. As soon as the board broke dirt poured in over Deanna's face. She spit the dirt out of her mouth and started digging. When she broke the surface she pulled herself out of the hole she had dug and squinted her eyes and put her head down in an attempt to get away from the sun. She spun in a circle to get a look at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that the area around her looked like a nuke had gone off and it also looked like she was in the middle of no man's land. The last thing she noticed was a cross that had her name on it, her grave marker. She studied the marker for a moment before brushing herself off and started walking trying to find a road and maybe a town.

Dean felt exceptionally happy at the moment. After walking for a few hours and seeing nothing but dirt, grass, and trees the shity little gas station was a good sign because where there was gas, there were cars, and cars meant people. Deanna tried the door, nothing, she sighed in exasperation and bent down to pick the lock. It took her a few moments before she heard the satisfying click of the lock.

She gently pushed the door open trying to avoid making any noise. The store was in pretty shitty shape but there were supplies. Dean rushed over to the coolers in the back and grabbed one of the water bottles and chugged it down water spilled down her shirt and face but she didn't care I had been for what felt like forever since she had something to drink besides the human blood that had at times been forced down her throat in hell and she needed something to wet her throat seeing as how when she had tried to talk earlier it had come out in hoarse voice that sounded like a dying frog.

Dean moved through the store grabbing energy bars and some bottled water before taking some money from the cash register. As she was walking to leave she happened to also stumble across a copy of Busty Asian Beauties. Dean heard a static noise and glanced over to find that the TV at the back of the store had come on. Dean turned it off with a slight frown, odd she thought. The radio on the counter suddenly turned on and the TV turned back on Dean fearing that something supernatural was by grabbed some salt off of the rack and started putting it on the windows. As she was working a noise began and got louder and louder until she had to through the salt down and cover her ears the window Dean had been standing in front of shattered and Dean turned and tried to get away from the glass only to have all the other windows in the store shatter and cover Dean in glass. After a few more moments the noise stopped and Dean grabbed the bag of items she had collected and headed back outside to the pay phone she had saw earlier.

The first person she tried calling was Sam but the phone just went straight to voice mail trust Sam to always have his phone off when you come back from hell. Next she tried Bobby the phone rang a few times before Bobby answered. Yeah? Dean almost wanted to cry when she heard Bobby's voice but instead responded Bobby? She was answered with an almost identical "Yeah"

"It's me"

"me who?"

"Dean"

The line went dead, Dean cursed to herself before calling again. This time when he picked up the phone Bobby sounded a bit more hostile. "Who is this?" Dean quickly replied back "Bobby, listen to me." Dean almost sighed she should've know he would act like this, it was pretty damn suspicious. "This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya," and with that Bobby hung up on her again. Dean sighed before glancing around and spotting an old car sitting by the gas station. Dean smirked a little before going over and hot wiring the car. As soon as the car started Dean pulled out and headed for Sioux Falls.

AN: ok so that was chapter one I hope you guys liked it and if there are any suggestions on anything you want to see in the story go ahead and comment. Peace out bitches.


End file.
